Roserade
|dexsinnoh=027 |dexunova= |dexcekalos=073 |evofrom=Roselia |gen=Generation IV |species=Bouquet Pokémon |type=Grass |type2=Poison |metheight=0.9 m |imheight=2'11" |metweight=14.5 kg |imweight=32.0 lbs. |ability=Natural Cure Poison Point |dw=Technician |body=12 |egg1=Fairy |egg2=Grass |color=Green |male=50 |evo= }} Roserade (Japanese: ロズレイド Rozureido) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in the Generation IV. Biology Physiology Also called the Boutique Pokémon. Roserade is a small plant/human-like Pokémon with a similar appearance to its pre-evolved form, Roselia. Like Roselia, Roserade have fully bloomed flowers at the ends of their arms, though they have three on each arm, appearing like bouquets, as opposed to Roselia's one rose on each arm. Instead of the dress-like leaf in the front, Roserade has a long cape-like leaf on their backs. Roserade also have a single leaf present between their legs. Around their necks are a yellow "collar", and on their head are white rose petals which appear as hair. Covering the top part of its face is a leaf, making it appear that it is wearing a mask. The shiny version of Roserade have, in general, a more pale color. The red bouquet is changed to purple, and the blue is changed to gray. Female Roserade have a longer "cape" than a male Roserade. Behavior Special abilities Roserade have the abilities Natural Cure and Poison Point. Natural Cure will cure any Status Ailments upon switching out of battle, and Poison Point will cause a 30% chance that the opponent Pokémon will become poisoned if physical contact is made. Evolution Roserade is the final evolution of Budew. Roselia evolves into Roserade by the use of a Shiny Stone. Game Info Locations |type2= |diamondpearl=Evolve Roselia |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Roselia |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Roselia |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Evolve Roselia |bwrarity=None}} Side Game Locations |type2= |PMD2=Mystery Jungle (B1F-B29F) |Ranger2=Vien Forest |Rumble=Silent Forest}} Pokédex Entries |type2= |gen=IV |diamond=It attracts prey with a sweet aroma, then downs it with thorny whips hidden in its arms. |pearl=With the movements of a dancer, it strikes with whips that are densely lined with poison thorns. |platinum=Its hands contain a cocktail of poisons. Any sort of stab will leave you close to death. |heartgold=Its sweet aroma attracts prey. Then it spews poison. The more toxic it is, the sweeter its aroma. |soulsilver=Its sweet aroma attracts prey. Then it spews poison. The more toxic it is, the sweeter its aroma. |black=Its hands contain a cocktail of poisons. Any sort of stab will leave you close to death. |white=Its hands contain a cocktail of poisons. Any sort of stab will leave you close to death. |black 2=Luring prey with a sweet scent, it uses poison whips on its arms to poison, bind, and finish off the prey. |white 2=Luring prey with a sweet scent, it uses poison whips on its arms to poison, bind, and finish off the prey. |x=Luring prey with a sweet scent, it uses poison whips on its arms to poison, bind, and finish off the prey. |y=With the movements of a dancer, it strikes with whips that are densely lined with poison thorns. |or=Luring prey with a sweet scent, it uses poison whips on its arms to poison, bind, and finish off the prey.}} Side Game Data |number=010 |pokemon=Roserade |group=Grass |fieldmove=Cut 3 |pokeassist=Grass |entry=It shoots leaves and needles. It also scatters pollen to attack. |hp=6165 |onsight=Chases player.}} Stats Sprites |type2= |dpspr=DP 407 front.png |dpsprf=DP 407f front.png |ptspr=Pt 407 front.png |ptsprf=Pt 407f front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=Pt 407 front.png |hgsssprf=Pt 407f front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Roserade BW.gif |bwsprs= |b2w2spr=Roserade BW.gif |b2w2sprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr = Roserade XY.gif |xysprs= |orasspr = Roserade XY.gif |orassprs= |VIback= |VIbackf= |VIbacks= |VIbackfs= }} Appearances Anime Roserade made its debut appearance in Oh Do You Know the Poffin Plan. This Roserade was owned by a woman named Forsythia near Floaroma Town, it was known for being quite shy. When Team Rocket attacked Forsythia's garden however, it fashioned a scarf on itself much like a ninja hood, and received a large boost of confidence, defending the garden. Another Roserade appeared under Gardenia's control in A Grass Menagerie where it battled Ash's Turtwig and Aipom. It defeated Turtwig with a fiery Weather Ball, but fell to Ash's Aipom with a combination of Aipom's Focus Punch and Swift. Another Roserade appeared under Barry's ownership in Barry's Busting Out All Over!. He used Roserade to battle against Ash's Chimchar and Gliscor. Roserade managed to beat Chimchar with several Poison Jabs and eventually tied with Gliscor and fainted along with Gliscor. His Roserade later appeared in Steeling Peace of Mind!. Drew was revealed to have evolved his Roselia into Roserade sometime during his journey through Johto. His Roserade was shown via flashback by May's brief visit for the Wallace Cup. A Roserade appeared in The Rise of Darkrai in a flashback where it was shown as a Pokémon being put to sleep by Darkrai's Dark Void attack. *Drew's Roserade *Forsythia's Roserade *Nando's Roserade *Barry's Roserade *Cher's Roserade *Elma's Roserade Trivia *Roserade is tied with Exeggutor for the highest Special Attack for non-legendary -type Pokémon. *Despite the Pokédex entries stating the Pokémon uses whips to attack, it can't learn Vine Whip or Power Whip. *According Pokédex entries, Roserade might be carnivorous. *Although Roserade looks like a masked lady, but in fact it is a Pokémon with a gender ratio of 1:1. Name origins Roserade's name possibly comes from a combination of the words "Rose" and "Masqu'erade'". Gallery 407Roserade_DP_anime.png 407Roserade_Dream.png es:Roserade it:Roserade ko:로즈레이드 (포켓몬) pl:Roserade pt:Roserade nl:Roserade Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon